Crash of Two Worlds: Book 1, The Skull of the First Kishan
by rampakslue0
Summary: What happens when Chaos awakens and does not like what she sees? What if she started to destroy two worlds? Set after Heroes of Olympus, seven chosen ones must find seven items to stop her.
1. Prologue: Western Earth (Greek)

**Annabeth**

_I was standing on the beach waiting. Percy hadn't come down yet. Percy, after we had returned from Greece, he had gone to Olympus. Well, it probably doesn't help that he was now a god. He had been somehow turned into a god while saving the world. We really don't know how that happened, but after he killed Gaea, he changed into a god. A few days ago he sent an IM saying he would be here at 5 pm. I sighed. He was late._

_There was a flash of light then Percy appeared behind me. "Hey, wise girl."_

"_Percy!" I turned around and hugged Percy. I was lucky that he had appeared behind me instead of right before me._

_He winced a bit and let out a soft chuckle. "Hey, I may be a god but, I can still get hurt"_

_Then I punched him in the arm. "That's for leaving alone for two months. I missed you so much. What were you doing that was so important?" I asked him, while glaring at him._

"_Oh, this and that. I've been talking to the other gods and they still don't get why I became a god. Also we've been seeing what kind of god I am. So, for some reason, I've taken Gaea's place as the god of the Earth. Also, they've given me another title as the god of demigods. I've received many new powers to the original I had when I accidentally became a god. I am now in charge of demigods," he explained. "Anyways, I'm really sorry I couldn't come back sooner. Forgive me?" Percy continued as he looked at me with his sea green eyes looking really sorry but at the same time full of mischief. _

"_No. I will definitely not forgive you. As I said, you left me all alone for two whole months with no one but Clarisse, Leo, and a few others. So you can wallow in in your sorrow for the rest of your sorry immortal life." She said as she turned around and hid a smirk in her face. After she got her face composed, she turned around and looked at him. Percy looked crestfallen. _

"_Really? I'm so sorry-"_

_I cut him off and kissed him. "Did you really think that I would reject you?" I asked him as I hugged him. "I love you."_

_We stood there, hugging each other and looking out at the ocean._

"_I have something to tell you," Percy said._

"_What?" I asked as I wondered what he would ask. Would he ask me to live with him on Olympus, does he want to break up? I really shouldn't keep thinking negative thoughts._

_Then Percy knelt down on one knee and pulled out a small diamond box and opened it and held it out towards me._

"_Annabeth, will you do the honor of being my wife?"_

_I just stood there in shock. I froze for what seemed like years. The shock of his request hit me like a ton of bricks. After a moment, I screamed, "YES!" I felt like a kid getting candy. After Percy put the ring on her finger, he swept her off her feet, spun her around, and kissed her._

"_About time!" The demigods of Camp Half-Blood rushed out of the trees, where they were hiding, shouting "Congratulations!"_

"_Really, we thought that you would take forever to ask her." Piper said._

"_Shit, I just lost 20 drachmas," Clarisse said, "I shouldn't have bet against you._

"_What? You really bet against me?" Percy asked, looking offended._

"_Wahoo! You go Percy!" Leo shouted._

_I blushed, but Percy just pulled me closer. "I know, but hey, we were in the middle of saving the world, right?" Percy said._

_That was when Nico appeared looking very worried. He obviously shadow traveled here. He said, "Um, Percy…Annabeth, I'm sorry to bother your happy reunion, but, it's Rachel, she has the next big prophecy."_


	2. Prologue: Western Earth (Egyptian)

_**Carter**_

___Bastet entered the room looking worried. Uh oh, a worried Bastet is not good news. It means something big and very bad has happened. Something like the end of the world. _

_ "Sadie! Carter! Pack up, we're leaving in ten minutes!"_

_ "Where?" Sadie asked as she ran into the main room._

_ "Camp Half-Blood," was her only answer and she quickly walked out of the room as she called out behind her shoulder, "Hurry now."_

_I remember last month. We went to Tartarus to help Percy. He finally used the "help button" that I gave him last year. How are they already in trouble? This time we're not recording. Ha, for once. I ran into my room, and gather my shirts, shorts, shoes, etc. and got ready to leave_

_ "Ready?" Bastet ask as we approached the main door. We nodded, "Good then let's go."_

_As we drove down to camp half-blood I asked, "Um, Bastet, what is happening?"_

_ "I really don't know," she said with a sigh, "I got a message from Chiron that this was an emergency. So I got us to pack up and come. Don't worry, I already told the others and they're going to be alright."_

_ I wondered about what was going on that they would call us and tell us to come at 6pm. It must be a big thing. Maybe Percy didn't fully destroy Gaea and she's back. I shuddered. I do not want to face her again. She could probably have destroyed us all if Percy hadn't stepped in the way and killed her somehow. Well, he did take all of her powers and titles, so maybe there's a chance she won't come back. Maybe it's her husband or child or something that wants revenge. I hope that it won't be as hard. _

_I pondered all of this as we headed toward Camp Half-Blood. We neared the hill and we slowed down. As we exited the car and headed up Half-Blood Hill, Percy and Annabeth ran down to meet us. They looked worried, flustered, and relieved that we were here to save the day again. Nope, I'm just kidding. I mean, Percy has more power than I do at this point. I mean, he's a freakin god for crying out loud. But still, they really looked relieved that we were here. That was when my stupid little sister, don't tell her I called her that, opened her big mouth and vented her steam out on poor Percy._

_ "Hey Percy, eh, or do I have to call you Lord Percy?" Sadie said sarcastically, "So have you all grown up now and have a title of your own?" "Oh, I know, how about a trip to Tartarus again?" _

_ "I'm sorry Percy, please excuse my sister. She had a bad day with Walt and not to mention that she's ticked off by the fact that she didn't have time to properly pack all of the million and one things." I apologized._

_ "Never mind that. Carter, Sadie, we have an emergency. This could mean the end of two worlds."_


	3. Prologue: Soul Earth

**Maka**

_We were still recovering from the Kishan incident. We sure weren't ready for another "end of the world". My friends and I were gathered in the Death Room. Earlier, Death the Kid had noticed that weird things were going on in the world. There were many powerful soul wavelengths flickering in and out. _

_ That was when I felt it too. So we went with Black*Star and our partners to notify Lord Death about the things that was happening. When we got there Lord Death was with Stein and … ugh, father._

_ "Um, Lord Death, we have something to tell you."_

_ "Hey, Maka. How are you in here? Don't you need a teacher's permission to enter," Lord Death asked_

_ "It says in the handbook that in the case of emergencies, we are allowed to enter this room."_

_ "Anyway, so what is it?" Stein asked_

_ "That's the thing, we don't know, we keep feeling strong wavelengths all over the place here and there. It's not Soul Protect because the souls flicker in power like they're moving closer than farther away."_

_ That was when I felt an incredibly strong soul wavelength emitting from the mirror. From the look on Kid's face, I knew he felt it soul's wavelength was even stronger than Lord Death's, Mabaa's, or the Kishan Asura. Then we felt a few more, about five. They were not as strong as the first's but they were plenty strong. There was three witch's souls, strong ones at that and one soul as strong as mine, Black*Stars, and__ Death the Kid. There was also one regular human soul. That was when the mirror cracked then shattered to bits. Inside was a vortex. The wavelengths got closer and that was when five people tumbled through. The first thing I noticed about them were their souls._


End file.
